Mamono encyclopedia vs anime
by Damoclesvice
Summary: The monster girl encyclopedia world is invaded by several heroes from such anime as a certain magical index(to aru majutsu no index), durarara!, Code geass, with characters Accelerator, Shizuo Hawajima, and more! Someone is gonna get punched really hard...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from a certain magical index anime, it's sequels, alternate versions, or the manga(which I've never read). I also do not own the monster girl encyclopedia, or it's characters. I may be misusing the word character, but am doing this solely for practice purposes.**

* * *

**This chapter was originally Accelerator meets those freaky Mandragora mamono, but then I realized how both the MISAKA and Thunderbird race were the only ones in their respective realities to be based entirely around lightning on the brain. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Clash! The One-Way-Road vs. The Rocs of Rock_**

_... Where the hell..? _

A pale young man woke up dazed and confused in a forest clearing, a permanent scowl adorning his pale face. Everything about him was monochrome- from his black skinny jeans and V-striped black-and-white shirt, to his black choker device on his neck and white tennis shoes. Even his skin and hair were worm-pale. The only color on him were his blood red eyes, and the actual blood dripping down his forehead.

He was Accelerator, the 'one way road', the most dangerous esper in academy city. He was ruthless, violent, and prone to cases of extremely excessive violence. He was a reaper, a death angel, a merciless murderer, and _completely lost! _

"What the hell happened to me?" He tried to remember what the heck caused him to appear here, in this freaky forest. He heard birds chirping, an occasional scuffle in the bushes, and a few bugs. It was sunny, pleasant, and a veritable paradise, that even beckoned him into relaxing.

So why the hell was he so paranoid, and so nostalgic?

_Think_. It began, an hour ago..?

* * *

"Accelerator! You mustn't do this if you don't want to. Your powers are still-"

"Shaddup already!" Accelerator cut his guardian off in a weary tone. He truly appreciated Kikyou's caring, but she started to become weirder recently. She watched this movie _A.I., Artificial Intelligence_, and had turned all sulky and depressed.

Now, she had become weirdly protective and 'motherly', _Uh_! This was _her_ idea in the first place, sort of. Well, it was her _friend's_ idea, and she trusted him. Apparently.

"Are you READY, Acceeeeeeeeelerator-san!" A scientist whose name Accelerator couldn't _quite_ care about proclaimed. No, not asked, proclaimed. He was weird like that, and ticked Accelerator off.

"Get ready, Accelerator!" the guy screamed to high heaven." The lovely Yoshikawa-chan has written of your malady, but within this spatial deconstruction chamber," Accelerator imagined the guy gesturing from outside the chamber, like some mad scientist-"we will reinforce the bonds between you and the MISAKA network by compromising the space separating you."

Accelerator looked around. The chamber he found himself in was the size of a ballroom, and it's interior was webbed with sparking metal cables. The interior surface was a curved dome, pinkish red, and covered with geometric circles and lines That glowed lightning white.

The ground he stood on was a dark red, with thicker luminous white lines. They all led to a central circle, a solid white panel that pulsed with insane power.

He stood there, feeling out the pulses with his psychic power. He turned away from the door and sat down cross-legged. The energy relieved the stress from his body and brain, and even let him ditch the crutch outside. He decided to do some meditation.

...

'_Perfect, Ze-_" OoOohhh, what is the meaning of that scary symbol on the red button?","Misaka asks Misaka asks, preparing to push-" Accelerator proceeded to reflect the sound away. Last Order was nice, but she was just so annoy-

_BREEEEAAAAK!_

_That's_ when things went wrong. There was a flash, and a tear in the wall, as if it was didn't even realize the experiment went wrong until his attempt at reflecting the alien force he detected accidently amplified the, well, whatever it was. It started to grow into something... there was a yell...

* * *

So what happened? It almost felt like something pushed him into the glow, like...

"Owie, says Misaka says Misaka , rubbing her head in pain."

Accelerator whirled around, discovering _exactly_ what hit him in the lab. It was Last Order, the MISAKA command clone, in her spotted dress and little coat. She had recently stolen the electron goggles of a bigger MISAKA, for no other reason than that she wished to be like the bigger MISAKAs. She dusted herself off, and looked up innocently, straight into the murderous glare of the One-Way-Road.

Last Order was perceptive enough to understand that she needed to distract her violent protector, lest she personally discover what bloodflow felt like in reverse. "Ooh! What is that funny bird!, yells Misaka yells Misaka as she points at the bird in a thinly veiled attempt to distract Accelerator, only to realize that there is something fundamentally wrong with the bird."

Accelerator wondered if the MISAKAs were capable of realizing how wrong they sounded when they spoke, or really _were_ unaware of it. Hence, he barely registered the projectile avianoid coming at him at mach 1.

It made sense, as the whatever it was that tried to get him in the back was subsequently reflected into a tree. It wasn't until he smelled something familiar that he turned to see his assailant, and realized what creeped him out. The feeling of being, not watched, but detected: detected through electrical fields. He donned Last Order onto his back, who in turn donned her electron goggles.

The attacker was a Human-shaped parrot. She had crazy blue and yellow hair that crackled with electric energy. She wore electric blue shorts, held up on her small frame by red overall straps. She had beautiful wings for arms, decked out in dazzling green, blue, and gold feathers, as if gleaming jewels. Her legs were those of a bird, but even those had a divine grace, and radical luminosity about them.

Last Order was awestruck by both her physical grace, and the alluring aurora that was detectable through the goggles. The sheer electrical power in her tiny frame was akin to a thunderhead.

The MISAKA considered worshipping this goddess.

The esper considered whether or not to kill her.

The thunderbird considered trying to reason out why she was on the ground.

She sat up, slowly, as if in a trance. Half-lidded cerulean eyes gazed with equal parts desire and wonder. She had intended to jump him from behind, forcibly jump start the pleasure synapses in his brain, and paralyze him for an hour long make-out session. She figured he was cool before (how many guys would just walk around like that during a harpy mating season), but that, whatever he did, rocked him up to an **eleven** on the thunderbird awesomeness scale. There was only one word to describe what she just experienced...

"...**AWESOME MOVE DUDE!**"

Accelerator was pretty surprised that she was still alive, given she had just dug a 10 foot long trench into a _tree_ with her face. On the other hand, she seemed to be an electrical mutant bird-freak with rail gun level power.

He decided to let her live, and give her the benefit of the doubt, which he'd regret soon enough. "Okay, why did you think attacking me was a good idea?"

The thunderbird seemed honestly surprised. "Well, it's us Thunderbirds' mating season, more of a debutant ball really,..."

Accelerator's mind didn't quite catch up yet. Thunderbird? Mating season?

"...so, I figured any guy just wandering around in our forest was around beacause they wanted to 'get down', you know? So I was flying around, feeling lonely, then, I see you!" she was excited now. "And I could already you had atleast an awesomeness of 9.5, so-"

"Wait, what made you choose me?" He understood why he was attacked, and had immediately reflected all sound from Last Order. Now he wanted to know why him.

"Monochrome is cool! The only guy who dresses like that in a forest like ours is one not afraid to stick out. Besides," at this point, she got a little quieter," I can't find any other guys. It's like men these days don't want an obsessive girlfriend that shoots lightning, is really loud, and applies electricity directly to their synapses! What gives?"

Accelerator decided to ignore those quite obvious reasons to avoid this flying-freak, and just insult the pseudo-parrot until it went away. "It could be that most adults don't want a 15-year old girlfriend. In fact, it's looked down upon in most modern culture."

The thunderbird blushed shyly. "I-I'm actually 22. You think I look younger?"

Accelerator cursed in his head. '_How did she think being confused for a teenager was a compliment?'_ "Well, it could be you're flat as a board. Also, looked down upon in most all cultures." He smirked at what he assumed was a perfect slight.

A wide miss.

"W-well," she was blushing so furiously, she couldn't even look straight at him," I try to watch my figure, and keep streamlined. Most guys can't appreciate the levels a harpy goes through to stay aerodynamic." She looked at Accelerator again, and gave Accelerator a look no female had ever given Accelerator before.

Romantic love.

* * *

Accelerator kept running. Well running wasn't exactly right-at this speed, it was more akin to flight. If flight didnt require wings, was achieved by movin under the sky, and relied on now personal motion. Other wise, _exactly_ like flight.

In short, He was using his abilities to power through trees, rocks, and the occasional plant-lady who cried 'Alraune' when they died.

'_At least something good came out of this.' _Accelerator thought. Despite being on what was apparently a different planet(the gravity was all wrong for Earth) his connection to the MISAKA network, and his abilities, were maxed out. Even so, he couldn't , or more accurately wouldn't, run forever.

The deal with the thunderbird was akin to a rock-fan gir, except inexplicably more obsessive. Now multiplied...

"Slow down Mr. Counter"

"Let's rock out dude!_ All night long,_ YEAH!"

"_Take us all together!_"

Last Order finally woke from her nap. She had dozed off shortly after seeing the thunderbird, her mind temporarily blown by the spectacular force of her aura. She first realized she was moving very fast, then realized Accelerator seemed almost scared, then finally became aware of the huge electromagnetic disturbance behind them. She turned, still deafened by Accelerator's power, into the face of **The Beast**.

**The Beast**, a hive mind formed by the incessant stalker-crush of 100,000 fan girls, all rising in unison, totally overwhelmed by the sight of their idol. Today, the Thunderbirds were **The Beast**. And today, Accelerator was that _idol_.

Last Order uploaded Accelerator's memories via the MISAKA network, and processed the short yet intense chain of events that caused Accelerator to run so fast.

"It seems Accelerator is a chick magnet, says Misaka says Misaka, cleverly joking at the expe-"

"It seems Accelerator must throw something small, and Misaka-shaped to distract the bird brains, says Accelerator says Accelerator in a blatant threat to the flightless pipsqueak on his back."

Accelerator reflected another bolt of lightning at the thunderhead, and took out 3 more flying metal heads. Rather than dissuading the bird-freaks, they just squealed louder and in an _even higher key_. Accelerator would use lethal force, but he really didn't feel like murdering 100'000 thunderbird debutants-that would probably be counter-productive to their species survival.

"Message from MISAKA-10032:' Minamoto-San has devised a way to recall Accelerator-sama from whatever plane of existence the Cronus-chamber has banished him to, says Misaka as she relays this to Misaka to relay to Accelerator,' says Misaka says Misaka as she relays Misaka's relayed message."

"WHAT?" Accelerator screams as he-_barely_- dodges an angry blonde man swinging a tree.

_An angry blonde man swinging a tree._

The bizarreness of what he nearly hit wouldn't sink in for another 24 hours, as he ate his supper.

" Last Order Patching Accelerator to Misaka-10032, patching Last Order to scientist Minamoto Kurugiri, says Misaka says Misaka as her central awaress shuts do-"

Accelerator nearly did a double take when the the MISAKA got that glassy-eyed look. He took the chance to hide in a trench through the grove. The sky made a bad vantage point for seeing the esper in the hole. He mused about his hiding holes source. "Wonder where this thing came from any way..?"

He was in the middle of thinking when the broadcast started. "ACCELERATOR, OUR MAAASTEEEERRR, OF, FAAASTEEEEEEEERRRRRR! I call!"

The thunderbird flock turned in unison to the sound, straight at their boy-toy.

_'I'm gonna kill that guy. I'll kill him until he does twice.'_ Said master of faster fumed.

"Accelerator! You must hurry!" Minamoto's deep voice blasted from Last Order's throat. He couldn't even care enough about anything besides escaping to be creeped out by Last Order's newest trick. "We have discovered that multiple Cronus-chambers were activated at the same time, creating a MASSIVE Cronus-field that has dragged you into another world! BUUUUUUUT, we have a SOLUTION!"

Accelerator realized something as he flew away from the screaming legion. "If activating more than one at the same time was so dangerous, why did you!?"

"Because I didn't know that someone stole my plans, BAKA!"

The Thunderbirds didn't fail to pick up on the insult.

"She insulted lord Counter!"

"Who dares disrespect our Counter-god!?"

"Kill the heretic!"

Accelerator realized any plan of ditching Last Order nearby to run just went down the drain. _'I'll kill him thrice, then torture his soul for 500 moons...'_

"Listen, BAKA! On your end you must break open the tear in space by BECOMING a FALSE Cronus-chamber, and will require YOU to manipulate a MASSIVE electrical field! We are using the 986 in the MISAKA network, the ORIGINAL 'Railgun' herself, and my COLD-FUSION boom box. Do you have ANYTHING like that!?"

"Cold-fusion...boombox?" He stopped short as 100'000 squealing electrical fields tried, unsuccessfully, to brake just as fast. He let loose a fiendishly mad grin. "Oh, I've got the field..."

* * *

Yoshikawa, the mad scientist Minamoto, and 987 MISAKA (one original, the rest clones) stood directly outside the city, overloading a jerry-rigged Cronus-Chamber.

They stared into the portal; a 100 foot tall crimson tear in the sky that leaked crimson light. They were entranced, not just by the infinitely reflected aurora of lights that played within, but the sheer eldritch beauty of it.

This was beyond anything any human could ever comprehend, an event that defied all other facets of their depressingly limited comprehension of that comparatively dull thing they named 'Reality'.

Yoshikawa fell to her knees.

The MISAKA simply shutdown from neural overload.

Mikoto cried tears of joy.

Minamoto realized that the portal was WAAAAAAAYYYYY to large to just be Accelerator.

As it was, _no one_ was prepared for 100'000 parrot women screaming from the void, followed by a heavy-metal tune with no discernible source whatsoever. The vocal responses were as follows:

"Parrot women?" Yoshikawa gasped. This was truly unexpected.

"The MISAKA seem to be outmatched, says Misaka as she is overwhelmed by unkno-" said 985 MISAKA as they are subsequently overwhelmed by unknown entities.

The 986th was standing next to Mikoto. She silently, though unsuccessfully, tried to protect their elder sister.

"Wha-" was all Mikoto herself got out before being swept away in a tide of feathers and pheromones.

"NO! Not my COLD-FUSION BOOMBOX! RETURN my boom box you FLYING BANDITS!" Minamoto, though he had his priorities straight, was subsequently ignored in favor of rock-and-roll. Said flying bandits realized that, wherever they were, it had awesome stuff, smelled like Accelerator, and _was all theirs_...

* * *

He couldn't quite believe it actually happened. After golems, the Croce di Pietro, and even Angel Fall, Aleister Crowley was forced to watch Academy city fall to the most terrible force the world had ever known: The Heavy-Metal Harpy Conquest. It wasn't their last stop...

* * *

It took all of Asia in 4 days, defeated the Catholic Church in 1 month, and succesfully replaced Catholicism with Christian Rock as the leading form of Christianity. Yet, even after all that, they never did find Accelerator.

In a grove on another world, a pale young man played with a little girl...

* * *

**Author's Note: I suspect I did something wrong-not sure. I may have also over stressed some thing I heard about thunderbird mamonos. Anyway, please review! Next will be Shizuo from _Durarara_!**

**Also, Thunderbird is both the name of a Native American mythical creature that sounds like thunder, and the nickname of an Indian giant bird of myth thats actual name is roc. I don't think either one is truly electric.**


End file.
